Luke Castellan
Luke Castellan is a Greek demigod son of Hermes and the May Castellan. He was one of the main antagonists of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. He was tricked by the Titan Kronos into hosting his spirit. Although he is considered as the series' main human antagonist, he died at age twenty three as the hero of the Great Prophecy, but was ressurected by Samuel He is portrayed by Jake Abel in "The Hero's Of Olympus". History Early life Luke was a son of Hermes and May Castellan, a mortal who can see through the Mist. When he was nine years old, Luke ran away from his mother's home in Westport, Connecticut because of her unstable mental problems brought about by the curse of Hades, which was placed upon the Oracle, who she had tried to host. He traveled for years alone, making mortal and demigod friendships that never lasted long, while only having a golf club for a weapon, as his Celestial Bronze sword was melted in acid by a monster. When he was fourteen, Luke found Thalia Grace in a dragon's cave near Los Angeles after she had followed Zeus' sacred goat, Amaltheia, there. Together, they had traveled across the United States, battling monsters, fending for themselves, until, one morning, they had reached Richmond, Virginia, where once again, Thalia was in pursuit of Amaltheia. Luke seemed to have a crush on Thalia and just couldn't tell her no, even though he knew it was against his better judgement. The goat directed them to an old mansion and once inside (Luke's handiwork) they discovered it was a deadly trap. They met Halcyon Green, a demigod son of Apollo, who had been imprisoned inside the mansion, unable to speak, because he had saved a girl's life in his youth, with his abilities to see into the future, incurring the wrath of the gods. A part of Hal's curse was also to bring in demigods to be eaten by three leucrotae who feed at sunset. Luke was angered that the gods would do this to Hal and wanted to find a way to rescue him and Thalia. Hal told them that every demigod thought that at first, that they could escape, but soon realized it wasn't possible. Hal told them of a treasure that was in the mansion, assuming they came there for it, but they hadn't. They went after it anyways. Luke was magically able to break the lock, and Thalia was able to claim the Aegis bracelet as a sign from Zeus as he had a shield very similar. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130306004813/olympians/images/6/65/Hal.jpg Halcyon Green They were running out of time and ways of defeating the leucrotae until Luke discovered they could make Greek Fire, after hours of searching the Internet with no solution. Within the hour, they had created the Greek Fire from different ingredients and some lightning. Hal decided that he would sacrifice himself to give them time to escape, as he may have foreseen. But before he did, Hal had predicted Luke's dark future but left him vague answers when questioned about it. Luke didn't know what he meant, but was disturbed from what he said. Hal also gave Luke his personal diary and a dagger and made Luke promise that he would learn from his mistakes and not be pushed around by the gods. Thus, by making this promise, Luke made the first step towards his ultimate betrayal of the gods and allegiance to the Titans. When the leucrotae attacked, Hal used the Greek Fire to cause an explosion, which killed himself and two of the monsters. One leucrota escaped, but barely, which surprised Luke, but Thalia was able to use the bracelet to summon Aegis and scare the monster away, giving them enough to reach the doors, just as the mansion completely exploded. They got away quickly, cleaning up in the local restrooms, and resting before Luke sensed a presence in a nearby alley. It was in that alley, the two met Annabeth Chase, and, adopting her as his sister, he became the fatherly figure of the group, they left Richmond and headed to their safe house on the James River. They fought for survival and avoided monsters together. When Thalia got injured by a monster and Luke and Annabeth wanted to rest, Luke took them to his mother's house to heal their wounds. When they approached the house, a loud voice boomed above "You shouldn't have returned", but that didn't seem to matter to Luke. There, Luke met Hermes, his father, for the first and only time. Luke was angry with his father, and demanded to know why Hermes had never showed up when Luke prayed to him so desperately, as he hid from his mother when she had fits, and when they were on their quest. Hermes inadvertently revealed that he knew Luke's fate, and when Luke eagerly asked about it (since Halcyon had only given him vague answers), but Hermes refused to tell him, knowing he had said too much. Luke then told his father that he couldn't possibly love him if he wouldn't tell him, and left with Thalia and Annabeth angrily. According to Thalia, Luke began to act like he had something to prove after that moment. They got into more skirmishes because of his recklessness, fighting more monsters, and they ran into the Hunters. They asked Thalia to join, and she refused, saying she couldn't leave Luke. Zoë Nightshade, Artemis' lieutenant (at the time), hauntingly told her that she was being stupid, that Luke would betray her, that he would let her down someday (which would later come true) and that caused Thalia to resent and dislike the Hunters, as she did not believe them. Eventually, a saytr named Grover Underwood found them. Together, the quartet began to travel to Camp Half-Blood but were chased by monsters sent by Hades, because he was mad that Zeus had broken their pact of the Big Three, by siring Thalia. According to Annabeth, the real reason that Thalia died was because they ran into a Cyclopes, who split them up inside a mansion, and used a loved one's voice to lure each person into a trap. When Annabeth found them, Luke, Thalia and Grover were tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The cyclopes used a variety of hr friends' voices to lure Annabeth out into the open, and upon finally locating her, used her father's voice to lure her to her death. Annabeth then stabbed the Cyclopes in the foot, and untied Thalia, who took it from there. However, the Cyclopes had slowed them down enough for a pack of hellhounds and all three Furies to catch up to them. Upon reaching the Camp Half-Blood border, Hal's first prediction came true, as Thalia chose to sacrifice herself so that Luke, Grover, and Annabeth could get into camp without being killed by the monsters that were hot on their trail. As Thalia was dying, being surrounded by monsters, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. From that point on, Luke lived at camp all year round, all the while slowly falling into darkness, angry at the gods.